


homeland

by pheebalouu



Series: oneshots!!! [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheebalouu/pseuds/pheebalouu
Summary: basically just!!!somehow lizzy knows newt was her brother idfk!!!movie canon tho.....- purposely lowercase- tw // death
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: oneshots!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	homeland

thomas felt someone's hand creep to his shoulder, causing him to sit up straight. he shook the hand off, not bothering to see who it was before he stood up. he pursed his lips together, walking away from the group. he didn't respond to anyone's words, anyone saying hello. he just kept walking - away from the sounds from the group, the firepit, cheering, drinking. it felt wrong to celebrate. they had made it - and that was what was important. but they were missing too many people, winston, zart, clint, jeff, alby, teresa and him. thomas felt his heart sink, almost doubling over with the pain that swept over him like a wave. 

he looked over to the ocean, tears swelling in his eyes. don't cry, thomas. he told himself, but his shaky breathing and wobbling knees begged to differ. he sat down, not sure he could stand for much longer without throwing up his dinner. he bit his lip, letting tears fall down his cheeks as he fiddled with the necklace in his hands. his heart was racing, memories flooding back. the boy's slouched posture, blond hair, the way his smile made thomas feel safe, the limp, the accent, the squeezes of hands and the butterflies he felt when newt's honey brown eyes met thomas's own. 

thomas cradled himself as he cried into his arms, staining the cloth of his shirt with tears. the waves crashed at his feet, drowning out the sounds of his sobs. he was sorry, he had newt's blood on his hands, chuck's too, everyone who had died had died for them to get here. thomas could only hope newt had died heading to a safehaven of his own - thomas knew newt had begged him to leave him behind, but that didn't make it hurt any less. thomas dropped his knees and crossed them, fiddling with the necklace. the boy heard footsteps behind him, not bothering to dry his eyes or hide the necklace, with the sound of approaching footsteps coming to a stop, someone sat down next to him, her blonde hair plaited neatly down her back as she hugged her knees, her hand reached and gripped his own, their fingers interlocking as she drew pictures in the sand beside her. he figured it must be sonya, and that was confirmed when she sniffed, speaking up after a few minutes of silence. 

"he was my brother - y'know?" she croaked. "who?" he didn't even register the curious tone of his own voice, it figured - he'd almost been numb to any other feeling than hopelessness. "you know who." he did know who, newt. neither of them wanted to say his name, of course. it was an unspoken rule, the name hadn't even been brought up. "i just.. i wanted to say thanks for trying to save him - for not letting him turn into one of those... things? you know? i remember things splotchy, but he's there. i know it's him. it must be some sort of sibling intuition - or wicked, messing with my head. you know?" she said with a sad, yet soft laugh. thomas didn't speak, she only squeezed his hand. "it's going to be okay, alright thomas? it's going to all be okay. you can let go one day." tears stained his cheeks, he wanted to speak but he couldn't - his throat feeling blocked. he broke the silence after another minute. "but not right now." the blonde girl nodded. "not right now." she repeated, and so they sat, holding hands in silence. 

but no words needed to describe the grief that lingered between the touch of her hand against his.


End file.
